


He's Golden and You're Crying

by limerencing



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Snowbaz, M/M, Penny being a helpful baby, Turns out vampire hunting doesn't help with the vampire trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerencing/pseuds/limerencing
Summary: Baz doesn't know what he wants to do with his life━ his gold-stained life with a Watford diploma and a Snow by his side━ but after tonight, he knows it isn't vampire hunting with his Aunt Fiona.





	He's Golden and You're Crying

The night was black, and if Baz were a tragic poet, so was his soul. If he had one━ that question was still up for debate. Did you need a soul to be hopelessly and helplessly in love? If he didn't have one, he definitely didn't need it for fear. Maybe that's what he felt, interpreted as the blackness of a hollow cavern was truly just a hungry and freezing fear. Not of Simon, or his death, or his magic (at least, not anymore.) But of the depravity of the vampires he tried to fight. His Aunt Fiona was badass as always, weapons in her hands and in her magic, murder in her eyes. Baz was frozen, staring at the lifeless bloodied body of the woman, a cold and quiet infant in her hands.

"It was Turned," Fiona said on the ride home, wiping the blood off of her hands, "the mother killed it herself. She didn't want it to grow-up a blood-sucking orphan." Fiona didn't mean to be insensitive, for Baz himself shuttered at the thought. He only figured out because of the humiliation he knew his father would shoulder, and what Simon would call the goodness in his heart. And he knew Simon was golden and if he were stricken with the bloodlust, even as an orphan, he would be able to bear it. But a child, one with that might harbor the degeneracy of the vampires that killed his mother, wouldn't go through the trouble of searching for the rats in the sewers, but go for his closest playmate. The door opened with a soft creak, something Bunce always promised to get fixed, but the girl was already stressed enough with her university coursework, and she'd have to write her thesis soon. She would probably already be sleeping, but Simon Snow always waited for his boyfriend to get home. Baz saw him sitting on the bed, shutting down his laptop. He must have heard Baz come in.

"Hey, Baz." He'd rattled it off like a mantra every time they met again, like the even a few hours away from each other hadn't been spent thinking of the other person. "How was work?" He was trying to normalize it for him, which was appreciated (if it wasn't for the dragon tail following him around, it may have worked.)

"There was a baby." This made Simon stop moving altogether.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine; the baby's not."

"Oh, Baz. . ." Simon's arms snaked around him, and he felt better almost instantly. The tears still came.

"She killed him. The mother. . . just snapped his neck. He didn't even have a chance." He was pouring now━ the words and the tears.

"It's okay." It wasn't. The door had opened, something Simon noticed but Baz didn't. Bunce, apparently, had not been asleep, or maybe she was, the walls were just so then. She set two mugs of tea on the end table by their bed, her hands reassuringly lingering on Baz's shoulder as she passed by again. Simon let go of Baz, only to grab his hand and pull him to sit on the bed, his duvet was warm to the touch and Baz was just so, so cold.

"I think Fiona would have killed me if I weren't her nephew. . . if I wasn't the last thing she had of mum." Simon shook his head, but he neglected to admit that it was a likely outcome. Simon pulled Baz into his lap, his fingers resting on his hair.

"Baz, we don't know what the baby would have become. But I know what you've become." He paused, wiping tears from Baz's eyes. "You've become the strongest, smartest, most beautiful man I've ever known. You've become the man I love. And maybe the hardships you went through made you this way, maybe you would have still been this without them, but they didn't make you evil. You talk about yourself like this fire, burning and destroying. But Baz, you are simply light." Baz almost laughed, Simon could've been rambling off a monologue from one of his tv shows. Baz went to speak but Simon stopped him. "I love you, you know that. And Penny loves you, in her own way, or she would have moved to America the second you moved in. And Fiona loves you, even with all that badass tragedy she's got going on. The whole of Watford knows you as the man who saved the world and was still the top of her class. Penelope's mum talked about you at her beginning of the year speech, she sent me the transcript."

"I love you too, Simon." It was all he could manage, and only because he's said it so many times before. Baz pushed himself up, pressing a kiss to Simon's lips, thinking that maybe he could one day be golden too.

 


End file.
